Harry Potter adn the Final Memory
by Sasha Rose
Summary: The final tale of good vs evil. Harry Potter meets the man that haunts his dreams. Voldemort knows something that can destroy Harry for ever. Only Harry has no idea what it could be. The final scence will tell all. Who will win. Who will die?


Harry Potter and the Final Memory  
  
By  
Sasha Rose  
  
"Hello Potter" the voice, that voice haunted Harry's dream so many nights, was so close. So close to him he could feel his breath. "I am glad you came. You shouldn't have to live another day with this lie, Potter. You are, after all, the boy who lived. The boy who-. how did they put it? Oh yes. Defeat me. Lord Voldemort. Simple people aren't they Harry Potter?" Harry turned around and found nothing there. "Oh no you wont be able to see me. Not until you listen to what I have to say." Voldemort's voice was dripping with enthusiasm and cunningness.  
"You told me you would tell me about that night. About what happen to my parents. Where are they if they aren't dead?" Harry's voice grew with panic and anger.  
"Oh dear little half breed. You must have miss understood me. I told you I knew where your parents were. I never said they were alive. But I never said they were dead, either." Voldemort's voice grew giddy as he heard Harry scream with sheer hatred. "Oh come now Potter. Hogwarts biggest school hero throwing a temper tantrum like some small muggle child. How lovely. I bet all the little children at Hogwarts would love to see this."  
"What do you want from me? Why did you tell me to come? You lied to-"  
  
"My dear boy I have never lied to you. You just never listen to everything I say. That has always been a problem for you, has it not? I mean your godfather would have been here if you would have just listened to him and tried to study harder with that trader. Your little mudblood girlfriend would have been alive if you just listened to her. Dumbledore would be alive if you just listened. Ron's family would still be here if you just listened. I am completely willing to tell you were your parents are. And more." Voldemort breaks into a fit of laughter, deep and throaty. Harry turns in all directions trying to find were the source of the laughter was coming from. But it was no use it seemed to be in his head, all around him in the small black room.  
"What do you mean more? I don't care about anything except to know where my parents are." Harry's face grew tear streaked as each memory hit him. "He is right. If I just listened none of this would have happen. I would see Hermione studying in the library. Sirius would be at home thinking of new ways to come and see me. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, oh god, they would be at home cooking and working. Yelling at Fred and George about a new candy they came up with and tried testing on Percy.  
"Oh Potter what is the matter? Hurt to think of all the people you've killed. Of all the people who are dead, just because you didn't listen to what they had to say? Oh let me put you out of you misery. Let me tell you all that I know. I promise none will be lies. Only because the truth is far to sweet." Voldemort's voice grew happier with each word. "Oh wait. I can't. Not just yet Potter. No I am going to make you suffer. Just like I had to for so many years."  
Harry tried to calm himself down, but Voldemort's laughter keeps cutting threw him like a knife to his heart. "Every time I hear your voice I remember that you killed my parents. You try to kill me but you couldn't. You try to get to me by my friends but you couldn't. You killed so many in search of me. And now I am here. I am 17 years old. And I am not the same baby you cowardly tried to kill in a crib. I can fight without anyone trying to help me. I just have one question for you. Was it worth it? You have never been able to kill me and you never will!" Harry's voice grew with courage and rage. Harry was about to go on but he saw Voldemort appeared out of nowhere. Shocked by the sudden appearance Harry fell to the floor.  
"Harry. Harry. Harry. So young, so naïve, always thinking that it is all black or white. Good or evil. Right or Wrong. Never too look at the gray areas. Never to know all of what is going on. Just the outline of each and every situation" Voldemort came closer with each word. A smile, that told so much but just not enough for Harry, was spread across his pale thin face. "Hello Potter." Voldemort was right in front of Harry. "Why don't you take a seat?" Voldemort waved his bony hands and two over stuffed chairs and a small fireplace appeared. "I think it is time that you know the truth." Something about Voldemort's voice made Harry sit down in the chair and be quite.  
"Did you ever wonder about how you escaped me? Not just the first time but every signal time? I have to admit that I was not ready for your first. escape shall we say? But after about 10 years I realized my big mistake! Everyone makes such a lovely story about how your mother's love saved you, when that wasn't so. Well not entirely." Voldemort bursts into a fresh new set of laughter bringing Harry back.  
"Voldemort. I am getting tired of these childish mind games you are pulling. Now tell me why the hell you made me-" Harry was cut off.  
"I never made you come here. You came completely on your own. I didn't have my wand to you. In fact you saw my wand right over there. You came because you are a nosey little boy who just can't help but make himself the hero." Voldemort sank back into his chair and said not another word.  
"I am sorry. I want to know what you meant by my parents aren't dead." Harry began but yet again was cut off by Voldemort.  
"You see Harry I never said they were dead, or alive." Voldemort's voice grew airy and glad. "You assume that since I know where they are they are alive. But as you learned assumptions can be costly. Now may I continue or would you like to leave. Because after I start you wont be able to leave. You will hear every signal word as clear as a bell on a crisp fall day. Well what will it be, Potter? Walk out of here unsure and wondering for the rest of your life. Or you can stay seated and keep you mouth shut and I promise not to leave any details that I know out." Voldemort was standing less then a foot away from Harry.  
Harry scared just looked into Voldemort's eyes. Hoping to see something there that will help him know his faint. Nothing but blackness and evil looked back. "What will it be Potter. You can't go back either way. You must choose now." Voldemort's voice grew angry and desperate.  
"Why do I have to know now? Why not tell me tomorrow, or the next day, or maybe in a few years. Why now?" Harry stood up and started for the tall oak door.  
"Because I am leaving tonight and you will never be able to find me again. Now if you want to know tell me now because at midnight I will be gone whether or not I am finished telling you." Voldemort sat down and looked into the fire. Harry stared at Voldemort. He looked so young just then. Why was Voldemort leaving? Why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance at Honey Duke's?  
"Alright I will listen and be quite. But you must promise a witch and wizard swear that this is not a trick and you will tell me everything." Harry stared at Voldemort who had a giant grin on his face.  
"Fine Potter, since you don't trust me I will promise." Voldemort stood up and grabbed his wand. "Eye of newt and dead man tongue. I will speak these words until the day is done. Ghost and Goblins eat may my flesh." Voldemort finished the chat while keeping his wand straight to his heart and his eyes on Harry. When he finished. He pointed the wand at Harry and three puffs of smoke came out of the wand. One gold circled around Voldemort. Another silver circled around Harry. The final green puff of smoke staid in the middle of both until the other two smoke rings came together and disappeared.  
"I can't believe it. You are telling the truth. You aren't tricking me." Harry stunned at the results sat in the chair and stared at Voldemort while he put his wand back and sank into the over-stuffed chair.  
"Potter you need to learn how to trust more." Voldemort had a sly smile come across his face. "I am taking it that you want to hear the truth?" Voldemort looked at Harry shakes his head violently yes. "Good. I might as well start from the beginning. Around the time your mother was pregnant with you, your parents were part of a group called The Order of the Phoenix. I am sure you know all about how they were trying to stop me from doing my duty to kill all the unworthy mud-bloods and their lovable friends." Harry went to say something but he found that no words could come out of his mouth. He tried to move his arm but he could move. "Harry I told you as soon as I started you wouldn't be able to leave. Now where was I. Oh yes, anyway your dear, dear mummy and daddy were trying to think of places I might be. Where I might attack. You know that story. But what you didn't know was your mother knew how to track me. She knew where I was and where I was going to be, even before I knew myself. She was a clever little mud- blood." Voldemort started at Harry, stood up and walked over to the fire. "She was too clever for her own good though. One day, I assume without telling your father, she went to find me. She tried to destroy me all by herself. As I told you before she somehow knew where I was and where I was going to be. She found me in the basement of one of many followers. I put ever hex, curse, and charm around it I knew to ward off those who didn't need to be there. But somehow she walked pass them and found me. She pulled out her wand and actually tried to intimidate me! ME! With her belly so far out one good push would make her roll all the way to Paris!  
"'You will never get away with it Tom!' your mother was one of the few who knew my true name. You mother had a spark in her I didn't think any mud-blood would have. We ended up in a wizard's battle right there in the basement! She was talented I must give her that, but foolish, and of course a women. She got me with a Walhumto curse and when I started to scream from the sheer pain of being put into a pretzel position, she ran over and undid it and went to make sure I was all right! That was when I got her. I put a Ridus-curse on her and watched as you started to shrink right inside of your mother and die! You where gone. She was so angry and upset she began with the impropus curse and got worse from there. Finally I told her there was a way to get you back. There was a way for you to be alive but she must let me free, and no longer track me. 'How do I know you are not tricking me?' I think you got not trusting people from her Harry. She had me do the same witch and wizard swear just like you had me do just a short while ago. After your mother found I was not lying she agreed. I found my potion book and looked up the ingredients I would need. After I had her drink the elixir I told her that you would never be the same as you were. That if we ever met again you and she will parish without a trace. She was so angry that she almost forgot that she was once again pregnant. So you see Harry I saved your life. So when I came to your house that night both your mother and you should have disappeared without a trace. But your mother tricked me. She went to that good-heart pansy Dumbledore and he countered my curse within the potion. As you know your mother was unable to get away from me a second time alive. But you. Somehow you escaped from me yet again. I couldn't figure it out. You should have disappeared but you didn't. You should have died but you didn't. Then I realized what went wrong. It was so simple I hate myself for not thinking of it before. 


End file.
